


Bets in Progress

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [275]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And when I hit the roof before you, there will be a rather substantial slice of crow for you to eat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 August 2016  
> Word Count: 451  
> Written for: jojojoss  
> Prompt: 16. "Wow! you’re good at this!"  
> Summary: "And when I hit the roof before you, there will be a rather substantial slice of crow for you to eat."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: And here's part two of this little birthday present for my friend, Jojo. There will be a third part coming. Trust me. This is just too fun to write, letting the sassy, competitive sides out of both Ann and Simone like this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hang on," Simone says, grabbing the railing before taking a long drink of her water. She can feel Ann's steely, appraising gaze on her as she takes advantage of the water break. "What?"

"You know you can stop if it's too much for you," comes the reply, accompanied by an arched brow. The twinkle of amusement in those dark cinnamon eyes is obvious: Ann is clearly enjoying this. "I won't hold it against you, Simone."

Simone narrows her eyes. "Funny, Rutledge. I'm barely even winded." Replacing her bottle in her running belt, she gestures to the next flight of stairs. "Twenty-eight floors down, twelve to go. Age bef--"

"Finish that sentence and you won't hit the twenty-ninth floor."

Simone giggles and looks sheepish. "Sorry. That was rude of me."

"Yes, it was." That glint is in Ann's eyes again. "And when I hit the roof before you, there will be a rather substantial slice of crow for you to eat."

With that, she heads up the stairs at the same steady pace she's used for the previous floors. Snorting softly, Simone starts after her, intent on seeing this to its logical conclusion.

"Did I tell you that James agreed to a joint session with Davie?" she asks as they turn at the next landing.

"Good. I think that will definitely help with your sleep issues in particular." Ann pauses to study Simone's profile as they walk side by side again. "Do you think she'll be understanding of the _extenuating_ circumstances of that situation?"

"I hope so. I mean, we've talked about Jacob's drawing and his drawing people, and the differences in religion for my mother and me." Simone stops and touches Ann's arm. "Do you think she's trustworthy? I mean, this will put Damien in potential danger, too."

Ann takes another sip of her water while she ponders this question. "If you must know, I did some digging before you even made your first appointment with her. If she hadn't have checked out, you wouldn't be seeing her at all."

"Oh."

"Damien's safety and health are still my top priority, but the rest of our little family is also important. I want to see you happy and healthy, Simone. I hope you understand that."

Simone smiles, and they continue their trek up the stairs. "Thank you, Ann. You don't know what that means to me."

"I have a good idea. We can talk more over the lunch that you'll be buying when I beat you to the roof."

"Think again, Ann. I'm so going to beat you to the roof access door."

Ann laughs and picks up her pace. "You forget, dear. I never lose."

"There's a first for everything."

"Ha!"


End file.
